


A Case of Mistaken Mortality

by oceaxe



Series: Drabbles from Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing 2017 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/pseuds/oceaxe
Summary: Eames’ final words are not as final as he thinks.





	A Case of Mistaken Mortality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing Nonelimination Round 2017. Prompt was "It could be worse," and those exact words had to appear in the text.

“It could be worse,” Eames said through gritted teeth as Arthur struggled to get his shirt off without hurting him more. The wound gaped, blood pooling and streaming down. 

“Eames, how could this possibly be worse?” Arthur said, voice shaking as he applied pressure. They should never have taken this job. It was too remote; Eames would never make it to the next village, much less to the hospital in Hanoi.

The blood had already soaked through the wadded shirt. Eames’ lips were pale, cold sweat slicking his brow. Their gazes locked onto each other.

“At least the last thing I get to see is you,” he slurred, his eyelids already sliding shut. 

*

Arthur paced the hallway, texting a thank you to Saito for the airlift. The doctor poked her head out the door, beckoning Arthur over. He went to her, sick with dread.

“It was close, but he’s stable,” she said. “He’s been in hypovolemic shock. We’ll need to monitor him for the next 48 hours for organ failure. You should go in. He’ll do best if his partner is by his side.” 

Relief flooded Arthur like a balm, and Eames’ words replayed in his head as he sank onto the chair next to where Eames lay, hooked up to a dozen picc lines. Gently, he laid his hand over Eames’ where it was curled on the sheets. Eames’ eyes blinked open and he rolled his head to the side.

“Oh bugger. This is… awkward.” He closed his eyes again, his face pained for reasons that clearly had nothing to do with his physical state. “About what I said. I can explain.”

“Eames,” Arthur said, as a bright, nameless emotion filled his chest, “it could be worse.” 

“How?” Eames asked, voice tight with disbelief.

“It could be unrequited.”


End file.
